It is now becoming more popular to use composite cables of the type in which several optical fibers are contained within a tube with wire strands helically encircling the tube for protection. As such cable is manufactured in finite lengths however, a need has arisen to join cable lengths together in a way which will withstand high tensile forces and also provide maximum protection to the delicate optical fibers and the splice connections therebetween.
It is now proposed to provide a splice case having a chamber for receiving spliced optical fibers and cable gripping assemblies at each end of the case for gripping the wire strands.